Nightmare
by DarknessXRises
Summary: A tragedy strikes due to Jesse and the Vocal Adrenalin prank. Now they have to live with one of the glee members death on thier conscince. How will the glee members deal with the loss of one of thier own. Realizing life is short. Regrets are deep.
1. First Version

Nightmare

Summary: Jesse and the vocal Adrenalin has gone way to far. A prank that is so deadly everyone is affected. Guilt is in everyone's eyes. The depression is so severe that it damages all of the glee members. What happen though? Is Jesse happy now that the one he betrayed in six feet under? How will the glee members cope from there loss? How will they handle the regrets and pain that is now in their heart?

Jesse and the Vocal Adrenalin kids laughing , as they walked passed the egg covered Rachel. She was trembling , shaking from the new terrifying experience. She was crying as the yellow dripping off of her lips. She fell to her knees. She was a mess. She saw everyone at her school pointing and laughing at her. She sprinted out of the parking lot. She was going to walk home. "Stop laughing at me!" She cried. The laughs taunting her. Over and over again. The laughing and pointing appearing in and out of her mind. She tried to shake it off.

When she finally reached her house she slammed the door. No one was home. She ran up stairs and got into the shower. She washed all of the eggs. She scrubbed her body hard. Trying to get the image out of her mind. Trying to erase the pain. The laughing the humiliation.

When the water was cold , she turned it off. She was still crying. She took the towel off the rack. She wrapped the fuzzy towel around her. She brushed her hair. She got dressed into her hello kitty nightgown. She got into her bed. Trying to block out the event.

She couldn't. It was still there. She didn't want to think. She got off her yellow bed and walked into her fathers bathroom. She looked threw their medicine cabinet. She found some sleeping pills. She took two.

The pills were not working. She wasn't tired at all. She was shaking. She couldn't stop crying. She saw the picture of Jesse and her on her mirror. She grabbed the photo. She ripped the photo up in little pieces. Screaming at herself. "You foolish idiot! Why did you ever date him! You dumb bitch! He was on the other team. He never loved you. No one loves you!" She screamed at herself. She glared at herself.

She went back to her fathers bathroom. Instead of taking one more sleeping pill , she took a handful. Almost the whole bottle. She glared up at the mirror. "Your ugly! No one wants you!" She hissed at herself. She went back to her bedroom. She felt light headed and dizzy. The room was spinning. She was stumbling every step she has taken.

She shakily took out her cell. She called all of the glee members. None of them answered her phone. So she called all of them again.

"Stop calling me Rachel! I'm busy!" Finn hanged up the phone.

"Man hands I can't handle your drama , Bye!" Brittany hanged up.

"Sorry Rachel I'm busy." Tina hanged up.

"Stop calling me!" Kurt hanged up.

"Your freaking me out. Bye!" Quinn hanged the phone up.

"Stop it!" Artie handed up.

"Why are you calling me! No one likes you! Stop calling us!" Santana hanged up.

She dialed Jesse's number. He answered. "What do you want Rachel?" She couldn't say anything. She didn't know if it was cause of the pills or cause she was scared. "Okay since you don't want to talk , let me make this clear. I was using you. I don't like you. You're a ugly pathetic brat! Stop calling me. Were nothing you stupid cunt!" He hanged up.

Rachel dialed one last number. Noah Puckerman. He answered. "Rachel? Are you okay?" Rachel didn't say anything. "You know if you don't say anything , that what's the point in calling?" Rachel still didn't say anything. "Rachel? What's wrong?" Rachel fell into her dresser , causing her mirror to shatter on her body. "Help me." She whispered. "Rachel? I'm on my way. The glee club is coming." The line went dead.

The glee crew came to Rachel's house. (Including , Ms. Sylvester and Mr. Schue.) They knocked on the door. No one answered. The knocked again. No answer. Puck kicked the door in. The saw no one was here. Puck and Mr. Schue walked into Rachel's bedroom. They saw her in a puddle of blood. Her eyes where rolled back into her head. Puck rushed over their. He held here head. He was shaking her. She didn't stir or anything.

Mr. Schue called the ambulance. He walked over to Puck. He put a hand onto him shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "She's gone , Puck." Puck had tears in his eyes. He cupped Rachel's face. He was crying.

Santana , Quinn , Sue , Brittany , Matt , Mike , Kurt , Mercedes , Tina and Finn went to see what was going on. When they saw Puck holding Rachel crying into her shoulder , they all stood still. They only thing you could here was Pucks sobbing. Whispering in Rachel's hair , how much he loved her. How he was going to kill Jesse. How he was going to murder that son of a bitch.

Brittany was crying. Santana was trying to comfort her. It wasn't helping none. Finn fell onto the cold floor. He shed a couple of tears. Not that many though. He was shaking with regret and fear. How could of this happen.

Tina went into Rachel's father's bathroom. She found the open thing of pills. She sprinted into there tragedy filled room. She showed them the pills. Mr. Schue was crying. "Oh sweet Jesus. Not suicide."

"I need some air." Quinn ran out of the house. She had tears in her eyes. This wasn't happening. It couldn't. There was no way it could happen. No way!

The ambulance put Rachel on the stretcher. With a sheet over her head. Puck watched as the ambulance took her away. He glared at all of them. "Fuck all of you!" Mr. Schue ran after him. He knew where he was going. He was going to keep his promise to Rachel.

He stormed off. He took his car keys , and sped off. He drove to Vocal Adrenalin. He slammed the door.

Jesse and Rachel's mother were talking. Puck pushed Jesse. He slammed him into the brick wall. He heard Jesse make a grunt. He grabbed his chin and squeezed it painfully hard.

"Rachel's Dead! I'm going to fucking kill you!" Jesse stopped squirming. He looked stunned. Jesse glimpsed over to his vocal teacher. Rachel's mother. She stopped everything. She had tears into her eyes. She walked over to Puck. "What do you mean she's dead?" She demanded. He glared at her. "Your daughter was bombed with eggs! By this pig! When she got home she took a handful of sleeping pills! Just because you wanted him to spy on our fucking club!" Rachel's mom glared at Jesse.

Jesse looked ashamed. He didn't say a word. Rachel's mom glared at both of the boys. Mr. Schue walked in. He tried to pry Pucks hands off of Jesse's neck. He couldn't.

"I'll kill you. Like you killed Rachel!" Puck squeezed on Jesse's neck a little harder. Jesse's face was purple. Shelby was crying and Mr. Schue was telling Puck , that Rachel wouldn't want this. "Fuck you Schue!" Puck kneed Jesse in the gut. He fell on the ground. Puck started to kick Jesse when he was on the ground. Blood squirted out of Jesse's mouth. One final hard kick into the rib cage , than he let go. He looked at Mr. Schue. He glared at all of them. "I'll fucking destroy him. He's going to wish he was never born. That asshole is going to pay! Pay!" He stormed out of the school.

When he got into his jeep , he slammed his fists on the steering wheel. The horn went off a couple of times. He cried into the steering wheel. Getting the wheel wet. "Jesus Christ Rachel!" He went home.

At Rachel's funeral , everyone was their from the glee club. Her daddies where crying clinging to each other. Rachel's mom was there. Looking at her daughters dead body. She was holding her hand. Telling her she loved her. Waiting for her daughter to say something. No reply.

"We will miss , Rachel Lea Berry. She was very bright. She was loyal to all of her friends. She had the school spirit. Everyone says that Rachel was a go getter. She was the one who boost people's spirits up. She is now home , with her real family in heaven. If there is anything you would like to say , now is the time." The preacher finished his speech.

Mr. Schue was the fist one to go up there and make a little speech. " Hello. Rachel Berry was one of my students. She was very talented at singing. That was her passion. She was the star of glee. She had the voice of a angel. She use to tell me how to make our club better. She knew what she wanted." Mr. Schue took a breath. He was crying softly now. "She was always there for one of her piers. She would give them what ever they needed. She was a very loving girl." He stepped off crying.

Shelby , Rachel's mother was the next one up. She cleared her throat. It took her a moment , to find her voice. "I'm Rachel's mother. I never wanted to give her away. Through out the years I've been told how talented she was. I wish I knew her better. Time is short. You can't let it get away. Thank you." She let a tear roll down her cheek. "Good bye baby." She whispered to herself.

Finn was the next one up. "Rachel was a close friend of mine. She was beautiful and all brains. I may not be a genus but she sure was. When ever I had a problem. She would lend her shoulder to me. I wish I was with her at the time. She was a breath taking girl." His eyes were watering. " I don't know what I'm going to do with out her." He sat back down with Quinn who was rubbing his shoulder.

"Anyone else?" The preacher asked. No one said anything. When he was about to close the casket , Puck came up. He had a paper. "Yes. I would like to say a couple words." The preacher smiled and nodded his head okay.

"Rachel. Rachel was always there for me as well. When I was put down from people , she would always be there for me. Lifting me back up. Making me feel like I was a good guy. She saw good in me. She see's good in everyone. She always gives everyone a chance.(That's why she's lying here.) I didn't know what love was. Unti.. Until I realized it's not with me anymore. (Rachel) I loved her dearly. She was the sunshine. That's why I regret not standing by her side , like she was always on mine. Don't take things for granted. This could happen too you. You know I feel like she's here with me. Like she see's all of us. That she still loves all of us. Rest in piece Rachel . I love you Rachel Berry." He was crying to himself. He missed her so much.

Puck see's Rachel's grave everyday , telling her all about what is happening around them. He would wipe the leaves away off her grave.

Rachel was sitting right next to him. She smiled sadly at him. She put her hand on his shoulder. It was almost like he could feel her. She smiled sadly at this. "I love you to Noah." She whispered to him. Knowing he couldn't hear it. "I know." Puck mumbled to himself. Rachel looked shocked. Than she smiled. Know that she knows that he loves her , she can move on. She disappeared. She was going home. She vowed she would be with Puck again. No matter what. She loved Noah James Puckerman.

It's done. Please review!

I just wanted to say , is that 13% of teenagers commit suicide , due to bullying. If you knew someone who is bullied , be there for them. Don't let them stand alone. One day they may not be there. Or if you're a bully please stop. If that person commits suicide cause you were making their life more terrible than it was already , that would be on your conscience. Be the better person. Show them compassion. Show them that they worth to live like we are.


	2. Second Version

**Nightmare**

**Summary: Jesse and the vocal Adrenalin has gone way to far. A prank that is so deadly everyone is affected. Guilt is in everyone's eyes. The depression is so severe that it damages all of the glee members. What happen though? Is Jesse happy now that the one he betrayed in six feet under? How will the glee members cope from there loss? How will they handle the regrets and pain that is now in their heart?**

Jesse and the Vocal Adrenalin kids laughing , as they walked passed the egg covered Rachel. She was trembling , shaking from the new terrifying experience. She was crying as the yellow dripping off of her lips. She fell to her knees. She was a mess. She saw everyone at her school pointing and laughing at her. She sprinted out of the parking lot. She was going to walk home. "Stop laughing at me!" She cried. The laughs taunting her. Over and over again. The laughing and pointing appearing in and out of her mind. She tried to shake it off.

When she finally reached her house she slammed the door. No one was home. She ran up stairs and got into the shower. She washed all of the eggs. She scrubbed her body hard. Trying to get the image out of her mind. Trying to erase the pain. The laughing the humiliation.

When the water was cold , she turned it off. She was still crying. She took the towel off the rack. She wrapped the fuzzy towel around her. She brushed her hair. She got dressed into her hello kitty nightgown. She got into her bed. Trying to block out the event.

She couldn't. It was still there. She didn't want to think. She got off her yellow bed and walked into her fathers bathroom. She looked threw their medicine cabinet. She found some sleeping pills. She took two.

The pills were not working. She wasn't tired at all. She was shaking. She couldn't stop crying. She saw the picture of Jesse and her on her mirror. She grabbed the photo. She ripped the photo up in little pieces. Screaming at herself. "You foolish idiot! Why did you ever date him! You dumb bitch! He was on the other team. He never loved you. No one loves you!" She screamed at herself. She glared at herself.

She went back to her fathers bathroom. Instead of taking one more sleeping pill , she took a handful. Almost the whole bottle. She glared up at the mirror. "Your ugly! No one wants you!" She hissed at herself. She went back to her bedroom. She felt light headed and dizzy. The room was spinning. She was stumbling every step she has taken.

She shakily took out her cell. She called all of the glee members. None of them answered her phone. So she called all of them again.

"Stop calling me Rachel! I'm busy!" Finn hanged up the phone.

"Man hands I can't handle your drama , Bye!" Brittany hanged up.

"Sorry Rachel I'm busy." Tina hanged up.

"Stop calling me!" Kurt hanged up.

"Your freaking me out. Bye!" Quinn hanged the phone up.

"Stop it!" Artie handed up.

"Why are you calling me! No one likes you! Stop calling us!" Santana hanged up.

She dialed Jesse's number. He answered. "What do you want Rachel?" She couldn't say anything. She didn't know if it was cause of the pills or cause she was scared. "Okay since you don't want to talk , let me make this clear. I was using you. I don't like you. You're a ugly pathetic brat! Stop calling me. Were nothing you stupid bitch!" He hanged up.

Rachel dialed one last number. Noah Puckerman. He answered. "Rachel? Are you okay?" Rachel didn't say anything. "You know if you don't say anything , that what's the point in calling?" Rachel still didn't say anything. "Rachel? What's wrong?" Rachel fell into her dresser , causing her mirror to shatter on her body. "Help me." She whispered. "Rachel? I'm on my way. The glee club is coming." The line went dead.

The glee crew came to Rachel's house. (Including , Ms. Sylvester and Mr. Schue.) They knocked on the door. No one answered. The knocked again. No answer. Puck kicked the door in. The saw no one was here. Puck and Mr. Schue walked into Rachel's bedroom. They saw her in a puddle of blood. Her eyes where rolled back into her head. Puck rushed over their. He held here head. He was shaking her. She didn't stir or anything.

Mr. Schue called the ambulance. He walked over to Puck. He put a hand onto him shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "She's gone , Puck." Puck had tears in his eyes. He cupped Rachel's face. He was crying.

Santana , Quinn , Sue , Brittany , Matt , Mike , Kurt , Mercedes , Tina and Finn went to see what was going on. When they saw Puck holding Rachel crying into her shoulder , they all stood still. They only thing you could here was Pucks sobbing. Whispering in Rachel's hair , how much he loved her. How he was going to kill Jesse. How he was going to murder that son of a bitch.

Brittany was crying. Santana was trying to comfort her. It wasn't helping none. Finn fell onto the cold floor. He shed a couple of tears. Not that many though. He was shaking with regret and fear. How could of this happen.

Tina went into Rachel's father's bathroom. She found the open thing of pills. She sprinted into there tragedy filled room. She showed them the pills. Mr. Schue was crying. "Oh sweet Jesus. Not suicide."

"I need some air." Quinn ran out of the house. She had tears in her eyes. This wasn't happening. It couldn't. There was no way it could happen. No way!

The ambulance put Rachel on the stretcher. With a sheet over her head. Puck watched as the ambulance took her away. He glared at all of them. "Fuck all of you!" Mr. Schue ran after him. He knew where he was going. He was going to keep his promise to Rachel.

He stormed off. He took his car keys , and sped off. He drove to Vocal Adrenalin. He slammed the door.

Jesse and Rachel's mother were talking. Puck pushed Jesse. He slammed him into the brick wall. He heard Jesse make a grunt. He grabbed his chin and squeezed it painfully hard.

"Rachel's Dead! I'm going to fucking kill you!" Jesse stopped squirming. He looked stunned. Jesse glimpsed over to his vocal teacher. Rachel's mother. She stopped everything. She had tears into her eyes. She walked over to Puck. "What do you mean she's dead?" She demanded. He glared at her. "Your daughter was bombed with eggs! By this pig! When she got home she took a handful of sleeping pills! Just because you wanted him to spy on our fucking club!" Rachel's mom glared at Jesse.

Jesse looked ashamed. He didn't say a word. Rachel's mom glared at both of the boys. Mr. Schue walked in. He tried to pry Pucks hands off of Jesse's neck. He couldn't.

"I'll kill you. Like you killed Rachel!" Puck squeezed on Jesse's neck a little harder. Jesse's face was purple. Shelby was crying and Mr. Schue was telling Puck , that Rachel wouldn't want this. "Fuck you Schue!" Puck kneed Jesse in the gut. He fell on the ground. Puck started to kick Jesse when he was on the ground. Blood squirted out of Jesse's mouth. One final hard kick into the rib cage , than he let go. He looked at Mr. Schue. He glared at all of them. "I'll fucking destroy him. He's going to wish he was never born. That asshole is going to pay! Pay!" He stormed out of the school.

When he got into his jeep , he slammed his fists on the steering wheel. The horn went off a couple of times. He cried into the steering wheel. Getting the wheel wet. "Jesus Christ Rachel!" He went home.

At Rachel's funeral , everyone was their from the glee club. Her daddies where crying clinging to each other. Rachel's mom was there. Looking at her daughters dead body. She was holding her hand. Telling her she loved her. Waiting for her daughter to say something. No reply.

"We will miss , Rachel Lea Berry. She was very bright. She was loyal to all of her friends. She had the school spirit. Everyone says that Rachel was a go getter. She was the one who boost people's spirits up. She is now home , with her real family in heaven. If there is anything you would like to say , now is the time." The preacher finished his speech.

Mr. Schue was the fist one to go up there and make a little speech. " Hello. Rachel Berry was one of my students. She was very talented at singing. That was her passion. She was the star of glee. She had the voice of a angel. She use to tell me how to make our club better. She knew what she wanted." Mr. Schue took a breath. He was crying softly now. "She was always there for one of her piers. She would give them what ever they needed. She was a very loving girl." He stepped off crying.

Shelby , Rachel's mother was the next one up. She cleared her throat. It took her a moment , to find her voice. "I'm Rachel's mother. I never wanted to give her away. Through out the years I've been told how talented she was. I wish I knew her better. Time is short. You can't let it get away. Thank you." She let a tear roll down her cheek. "Good bye baby." She whispered to herself.

Finn was the next one up. "Rachel was a close friend of mine. She was beautiful and all brains. I may not be a genus but she sure was. When ever I had a problem. She would lend her shoulder to me. I wish I was with her at the time. She was a breath taking girl." His eyes were watering. " I don't know what I'm going to do with out her." He sat back down with Quinn who was rubbing his shoulder.

"Anyone else?" The preacher asked. No one said anything. When he was about to close the casket , Puck came up. He had a paper. "Yes. I would like to say a couple words." The preacher smiled and nodded his head okay.

"Rachel. Rachel was always there for me as well. When I was put down from people , she would always be there for me. Lifting me back up. Making me feel like I was a good guy. She saw good in me. She see's good in everyone. She always gives everyone a chance.(That's why she's lying here.) I didn't know what love was. Unti.. Until I realized it's not with me anymore. (Rachel) I loved her dearly. She was the sunshine. That's why I regret not standing by her side , like she was always on mine. As for Quinn , Finn , Jessie , Santana and Brittney I want to say I want nothing to do with you murders. She called you guys for help and all of you brushed her away. Now look! She's gone and dead! She's never coming back! You took away her life. I hope you can live with the blood on your hands. It's ashame that you can be so low. Don't take things for granted. This could happen too you. You know I feel like she's here with me. Like she see's all of us. That she still loves all of us. Rest in piece Rachel . I love you Rachel Berry." He was crying to himself. He missed her so much.

Puck see's Rachel's grave everyday , telling her all about what is happening around them. He would wipe the leaves away off her grave. He is going to miss her. He still couldn't get the image of her laying lifeless on her floor. The blood everywhere. It was heartbreaking , he was heart broken.

"I'll never say goodbye to you Rach." He got off his knees and walked away from her grave. He still cried every now and then. Everytime he would think about her he could feel himself melt. He just wished that he could of gotten thier earlier. Even when she is gone she is still a star in everyone's eyes. She's was beautiful.

4 Years Later

Puck is still going to Rachel's grave everyday telling her about his little girl getting taken away. Quinn has a new boyfriend named Sam. She sleeps with Finn when Sam is at work. He told her how Santana is now pregnant with god knows who. Brittney moved to South Carolina. Kurt has a boyfriend named Blaine. Mercedes is going to a no bullying program. Mike and Tina started to date and they are happy. Jessie was kicked out of Vocal Adrenalin , and Mr. Schue and Emma are now married. And now Puck , he's still alone but he's okay with it. He keeps a picture of Rachel in his wallet. He looks at it at night.

"If I die it will be because of a broken heart." Puck let another tear fall from his face. He hated leaving her when it snows. Everytime when he comes to her grave he feels her with him. It's the only thing he wants more then ever is to feel Rachel.

End Of Story

It's done. Please review!


End file.
